Nightmare Night
by Nobody Indeed
Summary: This is Green Lime (MLP OC), his friends love Nightmare Night even tho he doesnt enjoys it too much..
1. Every Year

It was a nice morning, like always in Ponyville, I yawned and hide my face under my pillow... I knew that today was Nightmare Night like always Lunar Oath and Lightning Spark would break into my house with some silly costumes screaming in excitement because Princess Luna would come to town at night.. urgh.. I could hear them flying towards here so I covered my ears with my pillow and tried to sleep some more, but it was too late..

"Green Lime!" Lunar Oath screamed behind my door, I pretended to snore but Lightning Spark was already kicking my door till it fell on the floor like every year since we were kids. He came closer to my bed and said almost yelling "We know you are awake Green Lime" I covered my ears with my hoofs hoping to be left alone so I could go to my store and prepare for another day selling limes.

Lunar Oath came near my bed too and said smirking "Fluttershy is outside, you know?" as soon as I heard it I rushed out of my bed running outside, I looked everywhere energetically trying to see Fluttershy... nothing..

Suddenly, I started to hear laughter coming from inside my house, I turned and entered in my house, angry of course, I couldn't believe that I was tricked by Lunar Oath.

I glanced contemptuously at Spark Lightning and Lunar Oath splitting on the floor in laughter when Ligthning Sparks gets up a little shaky trying to contain his laughter and finally said chuckling "Green Lime you should have seen your face!" explodes in laughter falling on the ground.

I looked at them with contempt and gave a snort, heading towards my back yard to collect limes, after all, I could sell sugared and candied limes, with Pinky Pie.

When I had half of my basket filled with good limes, I saw Lunar Oath and Lightning Spark jogging towards me, Lunar arched an eyebrow at me when he realized I didnt had a costume and I had a basket in my mouth filled with limes.

Lunar coughed a bit, I shrugged and jogged into my kitchen taking out sticky sugar and melted candy, Lightning Spark came in followed by Lunar Oath, I kept covering my limes with sugar or covering them with candy and then impaling the ones covered in candy and wrapping a white paper around the ones covered in sugar.

Lightning looked at them and start drooling a bit "Uhm.. what are you doing?" said Lightning wipping away his drool, "Just making some candies to sell" I replied covering one lime with sugar "But, you dont have a costume yet, and tonight its Nightmare Night" said Lunar, I sighed, I didnt knew how to answer that, but I said "I wont go around asking for candy this year" Lunar and Lightning looked at me and both said in a sad tone "Wait, why?"

I shrugged and I hesitate a bit in the response but I ended up saying "I don't have a costume" Lightning chuckled and replied "Well, _Lil Miss Rarity_ can make one for you", this couldn't go any worse..


	2. That costume

When I heard _"Lil Miss Rarity"_... I shuddered, that pony is no good, she is too dramatic over nothing, but oh well, what could I do about it. "Well.. she must be pretty busy with other pony costumes.." I said a bit doubtfully, I wasn't sure if that was going to work, unfortunately it didn't, Lunar grinned and replied simply "She has a lot of time" I shivered a bit, "She can make you a bunny costume" Ligthning said chuckling, I let out a little sigh and took a sit on my messy bed "There's no way I'm going there again"

Lightning smiled at me, and turned to Lunar who was smiling as well. That couldn't be good. They looked at each other grinning. Lunar and Lightning started to walk near my bed, I looked confused at them and rushed to the kitchen trying to hide, too late, Lightning had bitten my tail and I landed on the floor with my face facing the floor, Lunar said "Where are you going Lime?" I replied with a sigh "Anywhere that is not the _Carousel Boutique_.."

Lightning said with my tail in his mouth "You are going to see Rarity, you need your costume".

It seemed like I had to go, "Fine!" I growled "Now let go my tail Lightning" Lightning open his mouth and my tail was once again free, "Lets get going then!" Lightning grinned removing some of my tail's mane that was in his mouth.

We jogged till we arrived at the_ Carousel Boutique_, I shook my head already hearing screams and things falling and crashing on the floor, Lunar opened the door almost screaming _"Miss Rarity!"_

A pony covered in silks and fabrics of different colors appeared, some purple locks of her mane were pointing out to everywhere, I started to chuckle with Lightning but Lunar said gently trying not to laugh, "Uh.. Rarity?" Rarity used her magic horn to take off all the silk and fabrics that had on her, "Yes darling?" said jogging to a shelf full of different fabrics and placing some in, Lunar let out a little laugh and said "Lime needs a costume for Nightmare Night, can you make one for him?"

She smiled at me and said "Of course!" usually is not that easy when she is busy doing.. whatever she was doing, she came near me and said "What costume would you like?"

I hestitated at the question, I didn't thought about it since I didn't had planned going with Lunar and Lightning this year, Rarity looked at me and said "You don't have a clue of what costume you want,, do you?" I hate to admit it but she was right, I sighed and nodded "Ok then, I will ask your friends" she turned around at Lunar and Lightning, and ask them "Which costume should your friend use tonight?" they both start laughing and reply "Bunny! Bunny!"

I froze there hearing them yell between laughter the word_ Bunny._

Rarity grinned and I could hear her giggling making a purple hand take a white furry fabric, pink fabric, some buttons and a pink bow, I couldn't believe that I would have to use a_ Bunny_ costume, that was just... unbelievable. I growled and snapped.

"I won't wear a stupid _bunny_ costume!" I said, it was between a scream and a growl.

Lunar stop laughing, breathing heavily trying to regain his breath "But-.." a little laugh again, ugh.. I was getting sick of it, "Bunnies are-.." he started to laugh uncontrollably, I gave a snort at his answer, I didn't want, neither I will use a dumb _bunny_ costume to go around Ponyville asking for candies! Lightning kept rolling and laughing on the floor as if it was the best joke in the world that I would use a _bunny _costume.

I was too busy with the embarrassment and trying to think of an idea to get free of that lame costume, I had to do something!

If I go around Ponyville.. like That.. everypony would laugh at me! I snorted and glanced at the floor, when I heard some steps going down the stairs, my ear twitched at the sound, I lift my head up unable to turn around to see who was there behind me.

Lunar and Lightning were looking at me, they stopped laughing, I wonder.. _who's there?_

They chuckled and looked at me, I raised an eyebrow at them and said "Wh-" my words were cut by a shy and low sigh, god, I could recognize it anywhere, from all the ponies from Ponyville.. had to be _Fluttershy_, I gulped and sincerely, I didn't wanted to turn around, Rarity smiled at me and put over my nose a little black fake nose, I could say it looked like a _bunny_ nose...


End file.
